Just For Love
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: Vegeta, a new worker at a tequila company, falls for the co-owner of the company, Goku. Though Goku already has his life planned out and has a strict family, he will do anything for Vegeta . . . even if it were to separate from him. [YAOI] Rated T for some adult themes and language.
1. Prologue

"It's going to be ok mother, I swear to you." Vegeta hugged his mother, ruffling her hair.

"Sweety, this job is hard and dangerous, you can get cut and hurt easily." Luna spoke to her son, looking up at him, "Let me do it honey."

"No mom, you're too fragile to be working in the fields, you need rest mom, you're way too old to be working. Mom, I swear to you once again that I'll be back home safe and sound. You'll see mom, I'm strong, I'm the saiyan prince."

Luna bit her lip, looking up at her son with a worried look, her arms letting him go slowly, "Promise me you'll be careful sweety."

"I swear it mom, and if I do get hurt, I'll promise to wash tonight's dishes."

Luna smiled and placed a kiss on her son's forehead, "Be careful darling."

"I will." Vegeta smiled.

The sound of a bus coming to it's stop, followed by a horn suddenly erupted from a bus stop, it's doors opening.

"That's for me mom! I promise to you I'll return home safely."

Luna nodded, this time with more confidence towards her son, "Go get 'em dear and show them hiring you wasn't a mistake."

"That I will demonstrate." Vegeta smirked his prideful smirk as he took off to the bus, who had honked once more.

"Goodbye mom." Vegeta waved as he ran, Luna waving back.

"_Oh God who rules upon us in the heavens, please take care of him. Let nothing bad happen to him please. I ask of you God._"

* * *

><p>Vegeta had taken a seat down on the second row of the bus, the one next to the window. He always loved seating near the window to see the outside world he was traveling around.<p>

"_The mountains here . . . the green and bright mountains . . . they seem unending . . . it's so beautiful here . . _"

Vegeta blushed as he looked up at the clouds that seemed to be moving along with him. He smiled as he stared into their depths, being soaked up. He suddenly jumped up at the sound of his favorite song being played, others beginning to smile and try to sing it. Knowing the words, Vegeta stood up and began to sing it.

"_Surrounded of silence and no love_

_Things that heart doesn't forget_

_My life is breaking into thousands of pieces_

_When your memories torture my reason_."

Many people began to look back at the angelic voice that had hit the notes spot on and sang the song by it's correct words. Vegeta closed his eyes and continued to sing.

"_I would like to invent myself a lie_

_That what we had wasn't love_

_That it was a bad joke by destiny_

_And that giving you my body and soul was a mistake_."

Smiles appeared across people's faces and their attention was completely on Vegeta now.

"_Ay Gaviota! You still believe _

_that love will come back to your heart._

_That his arms didn't turn in chains,_

_and that his betrayal _is just a mirage__."

People began to cheer and applaud Vegeta as he continued to sang, his vocal cords reaching those outside as they worked.

"_Ay Gaviota! Once and for all,_

_you learn the things that are involved within love._

_What you have one day, the next day you loose,_

_and memories turn into prison._

_Ay Gaviota haaaaaaaaay . . . _

_Ay Gaviota uuuuuu . . ._

_Ay Gavitota haaaaaaaay . . ._

_Ay Gaviota uuuuuu . . . _"

The people cheered on, requesting the prince to continue his role, but sadly, the bus had come to a halt, the cheering depleting all over the place. Vegeta blushed as he stopped singing, looking around at the many people staring at him, even from outside for God sake! All of them then clapped and some whistled. Vegeta couldn't believe it, he never had sang in such a big mob of people and had gotten so much admiration.

* * *

><p>"Dad, it's becoming my responsibility to start governing the people over this land for the good of our company. Whenever you're sickly and people are waiting for answers, there's nothing for them to do and we loose business. Please dad, listen to me. You're all worked up from this, let me take care of this."<p>

"Son, it's alright, I can handle more for a couple of years to come. Believe me."

The tall male hissed as he turned his back on his father then faced him again, "Dad! You gotta understand, we got millions we are talking about here. Millions of dollars we could loose! Millions that you worked so hard for! Can't you trust me enough? I'm your son!"

The older male sighed as he looked up at his son, "Goku, are you sure you can handle this? It really is a tiring job to do. It requires strength, faith, hope, and good communication and speech."

The black haired saiyan nodded, "Dad, I did what I had to learn in school. I took speech classes. I'm ready dad, all my life, I've only been working up to this. I've been preparing for this moment in my life. Never have I ever felt so ready to take over your command, especially if we're talking about your health and the company's wages."

The sickly Bardock sighed once again and looked at his dear son, "Are you really sure Goku?"

"I'm positive dad! Please let me take your place in the company. I'll continue to make it prosper, I promise upon my life dad."

Bardock smiled, "I trust you son . . . please take care of this company. You're now in charge my son, I'll file this for others to know."

Goku's eyes widened, his lips forming a smile, "Thanks dad! I'll go check on the workers!"

"Be safe my son." Bardock waved as Goku ran off.

"Now, to work on those papers." Bardock then rolled over to his working place on his wheelchair.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys! Cheers to the new age of working!" the workers smiled as they lifted up their maguey made cups filled with the company's finest tequila.<p>

Vegeta smiled brightly and sipped it up, his co-workers smiling as they dispatched to work. The prince began to walk to his area of work, taking a shovel into his hands as he did so. He whistled a song to himself as he worked, not far, Goku greeting his workers. But sooner or later, the prince began to sang the song he had sang in the bus loudly, catching Goku's attention.

"_Such a beautiful voice . . . who can that be?_"

Goku looked over his shoulder to find the prince harvesting the sharp and dangerous plant. To his displeasure, Vegeta was singing way too loud.

"Hyah." Goku patted the horse's neck as it began to scurry towards Vegeta's direction. The sound of the horse's hooves hitting the ground over and over again then came to a halt as Goku patted on the horse's head for it to stop.

"Hey, don't you think you're singing a bit too loud?" Goku spoke out with a husky voice.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked up from his work to set his eyes on Goku.

"Sorry." Vegeta replied.

"But I got to say, it's the best singing I've heard in a lifetime." Goku smiled angelically, Vegeta blushing as a reply.

"Thanks."

"Hey . . . do you have tonight free though?" Goku looked down at Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Why so?"

"I'd like to invite you to the best bar in town that's why."

"Is this an invitation to a date?"

"Maybe." Goku smiled.

Vegeta's heart then skipped a beat, one of the workers calling afar for the big male.

"Hey listen, I have to go, I'll see you tonight alright? You can sing your heart out at the bar my mockingbird."

"S-Sure." Vegeta smiled and blushed brightly.

Goku nodded and patted his horse again, hoofing away from Vegeta.

"_My god, he's so handsome . . . Goku was his name right? I'll never forget that . . . Goku . . ._"


	2. Shot 1

"It's rather odd of him to invite me out tonight." Vegeta coughed as he applied hair gel onto his hair, followed by soft strokes of the comb he held within his hand.

"It is odd, but honey, are you sure about this? Don't you find the man suspicious?" Luna spoke from the kitchen, fixing herself a cup of tea.

" . . . " The prince stood there, silent for a while as the image of him working in the field came to mind again. His brain replaying what had happened, Vegeta smiled, opening his eyes, "I didn't sense any malice mom, he seems, gentle and hardworking . . . _not to mention, hot_."

Vegeta then began to pat his favorite cologne onto his neck and arms, Dolce & Gabbana. He remembered when he was younger, how his dad seem to reflect himself in the mirror when he looked at himself. His dad wasn't dead, he was in him.

"You're awfully quiet, what's wrong mum?"

"Sorry honey," Luna giggled a bit and sat her tea cup down, "this rosehip tea you made is perfect!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he exited the washroom, "Quit it mom."

"Can't lie honey." The mother spoke as she took another drink from her tea, "Mmm . . . you look great. You remind me so much of your father."

Vegeta chuckled, "You think so?"

"Again, can't lie."

Vegeta smiled, his mother was so sweet to him even though they've gone through hell since his dad had passed off, but they both knew he was in a better place.

"Well, I'm off." The prince then walked to the door to be yet again, stopped by his mother.

"Honey, are you sure about this?"

Vegeta sighed as he put his hands on his mother's shoulders, "Mom, if you saw this man, you would go along with me and agree to meet him. He looks so loving and nice. He's sweet."

Luna giggled and patted her son's cheek, "Alright, just don't get caught along the way my little mockingbird."

Vegeta nodded and kissed her mother's forehead, "Believe in me mom. Trust me."

With that, the saiyan prince then flew off into the air, Luna closing the door after herself.

* * *

><p>Vegeta smiled brightly at the sight of the new town his mother and he had moved into. He didn't imagine it this beautiful, especially during the night hours. The area they decided to habitat in covered the view of the city with mountains. But then again, the view was spectacular.<p>

With every step he took, he grew eager to meet the man his eyes decided to land upon. His skin was tan, perfectly sunkissed. He could see the man's broad shoulders underneath the coat he was wearing, and his hair . . . it was extravagant, a prepossessing black. He could imagine it at its true length. Marvelous . . . jet black hair, just like his.

Vegeta shivered just at the remembrance of this, his blush brightening up the night. He cooed under his breath as he looked forward again, surprised at his thoughts. They had led them straight to the bar.

Slowly walking into it, his heart quickly began to rush a mile per second, his eyes looking around for the man who had invited him. His blood boiled at 300° when he saw Goku. He seemed to be talking to some of his friends before he looked over at the prince, his eyes widening when he caught sight of him.

Standing up from his seat, he then walked over to the shorter male, Vegeta slightly blushing and doing the same.

"Hey." Goku smiled as his hands met Vegeta's upper arms.

"Hello . . . " Vegeta looked up at the male, a twinkle in his eye.

"I thought you were kidding around when you said that you'd come. I'm surprised I must say."

Vegeta chuckled, "Never let a mockingbird's chirp get you wrong."

Goku laughed, "Right."

"So . . . " Vegeta looked around.

"What do you usually drink?"

Vegeta looked up at the male again, his eyes widening, "Wha?! You're planning to buy drinks?! N-No you don't have to . . . "

"It'll me my treat, please, I didn't invite you out for nothing, did I?" Goku offered a small smile to the prince, his hand threading through the male's ebony hair.

"_God dang it he's so cute._" Goku thought to himself as he looked at Vegeta in full view.

The prince was wearing black, skin tight jeans along with a white shirt and a black jacket. Goku simpered to himself towards the prince's great outfit. It looked great for an attractive person like Vegeta.

"Fine, if you insist." Vegeta blushed inwardly, looking up at the bigger male, breaking his thoughts and switching back to his consciousness.

"That's the spirit!" Goku cheered, "So what do you usually drink?"

"Well, tequila and rum . . . "

"May I be the first to introduce you to something new then?" Goku smiled.

"Sure." Vegeta beamed, somewhat nervous.

Both of them then took steps up to the bar, then taking seats next to each other.

"Excuse me, bartender?" Goku called out.

The elegant dressed man then ran forward to the couple, "Yes? At your service!"

"Two Micheladas please."

The bartender nodded before taking off, "Right away sir."

Vegeta seemed confused at the new drinks name. He looked up at Goku with a questioning face, only for Goku to reply with a trusting smile. Vegeta couldn't help but blush.

. . .

"So how do you like it?" Goku smiled as he looked down at the prince who was drinking away his alcoholic drink.

Vegeta looked up at the male and smiled brightly, "It's great, better than I thought it would. What's it made out of?"

Goku chuckled as he put an elbow on the counter, "It's made out of beer, lemon juice, assorted spices, sauces, and peppers."

Vegeta then began to laugh as he took another gulp from his drink, "And I thought I hated beer."

Both males then began to laugh.

"_What is this strange feeling I have when I'm with him dad?_" Goku blushed slightly as he looked down at the prince again, who was happily drinking away.

"_Is this what you call . . . love?_"

Vegeta smiled at the male as he jumped up, listening to the song on the radio. It was the one he had sang in the bus. A grin going across his face, he stood up, making Goku get a little confused. The prince's grin then turned into a smirk, he knew what he had to do.


End file.
